


Face Your Nightmares

by carsatan



Category: Outlast (Video Games), Silent Hill (Video Game Series)
Genre: Childhood Trauma, I mean it's Eddie Gluskin what do you guys really expect?, Kidnapping, Rape, Really Graphic Violence, mentions of: assault
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-20
Updated: 2016-05-31
Packaged: 2018-06-09 12:44:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6907804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carsatan/pseuds/carsatan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eddie Gluskin, on his way to being transported to Mount Massive Asylum For The Criminally Insane, finds his way trapped in Silent Hill, faced with the nightmares of his past.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1: Traveling

**Author's Note:**

> Hello~ I dedicate this story to my great friend, Aya, whom inspired me to write this to go along with some of the art she's done recently. Please let me know what you think of it <3

Bright blue eyes peeked out the window, watching as the white striped lines seemed to overlap each other, turning faint in some areas. The yellow line on the other side of the opposite lane was faded, almost barely visible. 

He couldn’t sleep, the bus was much too bumpy. It was still a bus, technically, but it wasn’t called that. 

Prisoner Transport Vehicle. That’s what it was called. Deep black paint with ‘SHERRIF’ plastered across the front, and ‘DO NOT FOLLOW WITHIN 50 FEET’ on the back. 

He peeked around, not really taking in his surroundings, just trying to get the kink in his neck to work its way down to a dull throb instead of a sharp ache. How long had he been sitting here? His butt was numb. 

His hands were bored, he had nothing to do, nothing to even fiddle with.

The bars over the windows still allowed in plenty of sunlight, it was a nice day. What day was it even? He couldn’t remember? It didn’t truly matter. Where he was going, days didn’t exist. 

Mount Massive Asylum for the Criminally Insane.

He wasn’t insane though, and he had done nothing wrong. He was innocent. Why did no one believe him?

Everyone was separated. Sitting in their own mini cell. A few looked at a newspaper that an officer had lied on the ground for them to read, wanting to see about some big game that had happened just the day before. 

He was on the cover. They were talking about him. 

The lines. Focus on the lines. That one was a bit crooked. That one was faded. That one seemed a bit longer than the others.

 

Serial Killer Apprehended, Sentenced to Life in Asylum. 

Eddie Gluskin, 45, was found and apprehended on the counts of 24 murders, multiple counts of rape, sexual assault, kidnapping, assault, unlawful possession of a firearm, and numerous others. 

Gluskin pleaded not guilty in front of a judge and jury last October, after an anonymous tip was sent in, claiming to have seen the man holding a woman at gun point in an alley. 

See page 4 for more details.

 

It wasn’t true, none of it. He hadn’t done those things. He would never ever harm another person, especially not a lovely woman. 

The vehicle sunk down into a pothole for a moment, the man’s head smacking against the window, pulling laughter from his escort officer. Blue eyes glared over at him, overlooking him.

He was quite large, about the same size as Gluskin himself, and a bit scruffy looking as well. Shaggy dark hair as well as dark facial hair that framed his face. It suited him though. Eddie never looked good with facial hair, maybe a slight five o’clock shadow here and there if his hair was growing out a bit, it just didn’t look right with his haircut. 

It was a bit warm in the bus, there were a lot of people, and only certain windows were allowed to open. 

The officer’s top few buttons were undone, a shiny pistol resting at his waist within hands reach. He was reading a magazine. A name tag said ‘MILES REYES’. What an odd name, Miles. 

Miles was sitting outside of the mini cell that Eddie was stationed inside of. He was the only one who had his seat belt on. They were lame, but you know what isn’t lame? Safety.

Another officer mentioned something of a pit stop, to allow the officers to get out and stretch their legs, some small town a couple miles off of the main road, where they could get some fresh air, maybe get some coffee. 

His father drank coffee.

He hated coffee.

His cheek pressed against the glass as they took an exit, watching as there were no longer any yellow lines, the white ones only barely visible.

They rolled down between a pass. Blue eyes peeked up, looking at the decent change in scenery. The bus was shrouded in shadows, and eventually fog.

Eddie didn’t mind his placement of seating, he was on the driver’s side, so he could see plenty. But, apparently there was a cool looking river out of the other side. Oh well. A few whispered about if they all jumped to one side, the bus could likely be pushed right off of the cliff.

For a moment, it didn’t sound like a bad idea. 

The bus lurched, tugging Eddie towards the right harshly, the seatbelt digging into the skin of his torso through the thin jumpsuit. Several people shouted. The driver quickly veering to the left, aiming to get control of the vehicle after soil from under the road had come loose, causing it to collapse in an area.

Eddie snickered as Reyes’ head ricocheted off of the cell of the guy across from him. Ah, revenge. 

His head slammed against the glass once again, vision blurring in a few spots as the driver over-corrected back to the right. The wheels screeched loudly as it began to tip, right over left. 

His eyes went wide as the ground was coming closer, too close for comfort, towards his window. 

Shouts and curses filled the air as the bus rolled down the road, having been an incline, it didn’t stop for several tumbles.


	2. Chapter 2: Defending

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eddie escapes the bus and makes his way into town, but not is all as it seems in this quiet town of Silent Hill.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it's so incredibly long, I was really on a roll.

Eyes flickered for a moment, breath became deeper as the man slowly rose out of unconsciousness. His heartbeat was pounding in his ears. His back felt odd.

Was he dead?

Eddie’s face was pressed against the glass, which was shattered in a few areas. He pulled his now-sticky cheek from it, rubbing where there was now a bright red spot. His head hurt, likely from slamming it against the window a couple of times during the roll.

The bus stopped on its left side. The only light that came in was from the right side, which was now facing up. Although, it was still fairly foggy outside, making it a bit difficult to see.

Shaky hands unclasped his seat belt, which had surely left a mark on his abdomen by now, as he fell out of the seat, and up against the side of the glass.

He stood up, well, the best he possibly could within the enclosed space of his cell, he was practically crouching.

No one else was standing. In fact, it was quite. . .silent. His officer was pressed against his cell though, and Eddie snickered. Ha. He had seemingly fallen out of the chair he was seated in, whole body pressed and laid out above him now.

Eddie reached up, the light sucked, but he began to work on Mile’s belt, quickly unfastening it, unlooping it the best he could, watching as the keys slid down them. He jumped up a bit, smacking the top of his head against the door slightly, cursing himself softly. He was trying to keep as quiet as possible, no sense in waking everyone up.

He quickly reached up and around, unlocking the door to his cell, pushing it open and climbing up out of it. There still wasn’t much space to work with, but he climbed his way to the front of the bus, glancing over his shoulder to make sure no one was following him, or watching him as he made his escape.

Even the driver was out, blood pooling from her forehead down the front of her pristine white uniform.

Ah, he should have expected this. The poor thing. Everyone knows a woman can’t drive. They were doomed from the start. He was surprised they made it this far.

He sneered as he shoved open the bus door, climbing up and out of it.

The concrete was cool beneath his bare feet. He wished he had some shoes. In reality, he could have taken a pair off of a guard inside, but, he didn’t really feel like climbing back up in there.

The keys were dropped to the ground, no need for them anymore, he was out. He was free.

It was cold, or, perhaps it was just the fog? It was likely the fog. The man was thankful for the green undershirt that he had been given to wear under his jumpsuit. It was skin tight and cotton, designed to keep body heat in.

He walked.

He walked for what seemed like eternity, before the road finally became a bit more maintained. His feet were slowly getting used to the feeling of concrete, or the occasional rock, beneath them. They were becoming dirty fairly quickly. But there was nothing he could do about it.

He finally saw a small building in the distance, picking up speed.

A public restroom, thank god.

The door creaked loudly as it was pushed open, the lights were off. Immediately, he saw that the mirror was shattered. Stupid teenage hoodlums.

The place looks like it had been abandoned years ago. The tiles of the walls had begun to slowly crack and fall apart, the metal of the sink was completely eroded away in some areas. The sink was almost a brown, completely black on the bottom half of it. Perhaps the city had built a new one, and had forgotten to tear this old one down?

Was that rust, or blood?

The paint was peeling off of the top half of the walls, large sections of it coming off of the ceiling as well. The whole area smelled of decay and rot. But, he had to go to the bathroom too badly.

He was thankful he remembered to mind where he stepped, walking around with broken tiles while barefoot wouldn’t be a good combination.

The toilet wouldn’t flush, and the sink didn’t run. There was writing on the walls, too much of scribbles to actually be able to read. Not that they would even say anything of significance though. Probably some slut’s phone number.

He quickly exited the bathroom, taking a deep inhale of fresh air, it was even better than it was not even a few moments earlier, walking over to the brick half wall, overlooking the small lake. It was pretty.

There was a run-down vehicle parked crooked, taking up 2 parking stalls. Perhaps there would be something of use in it. Perhaps some new clothes?

He put a knee up on the seat, reaching around the steering wheel blindly. No car keys. Go figures. But, there was a map of the local area sitting in the passenger seat.

Silent Hill.

So that was the name of this town.

He seemed to be on the Observation Deck, seemed simple enough.

Looks like to get into town, he would need to go down Nathan Avenue. Bare feet skimmed across the pavement of the parking lot as he headed towards the steps, quickly hopping down them.

The freedom felt nice, being cooped up in that stupid bus for hours on end, it was tiring. The fresh air felt good, even the fog felt nice. Nice and cool against his cheeks.

The ground was uneven and bumpy, mostly dirt, but gravel in some areas. It was fairly steep as well, every once in a while, a hand would come up to brace himself against a tree, glancing over the edge of the ridge, wondering, just how far it was down. Was it only a few feet down, and would it drop back onto the bath? Or would it be ten stories, and into the lake? Not a chance he was truly willing to take at the moment.

The fog seemed to get thicker, and denser. He checked the map.

He was definitely not on Nathan Avenue. Oops.

The man eventually came across a small gazebo, after walking for about twenty minutes or so. No point in running, the fog was too thick for anyone to spot him anyways.

Although, he should really get some new clothes. Being in a jumpsuit barefoot with ‘0196’ printed on it a couple of times didn’t exactly scream ‘normal’.

He stopped, leaning against the well, gazing down into it. Nothing important down in there. He continued down the path, a large cast iron gate coming into view as he approached it, a few twigs snapping underneath his feet.

“Hopefully it’s unlocked,” he muttered softly, walking up to it and giving it a hefty shove, watching as it creaked loudly, giving under the push.

The path was now covered in pebbles, which, felt much better against his feet. They almost felt. . . damp. A few were rough, but, most of them were fairly smooth. They made a very satisfying sound as he walked over them.

The pebbles eventually faded into grass, which, felt marvelous. How long had it been since he had been standing on grass, with bare feet, no less? He never had the time, he wished he would have done it more as a  
child.

Gravestones surrounded him, he tried to read a couple of them, but, they were too eroded away, a few of them looked like they would fall over at any given moment, or would crumble apart if he touched them.

Eddie passed through yet another gate, this one moving a bit easier than the last, as he stepped onto the dirt road. Tree roots stuck out from the earth, attempting to trip him as he made his way.

The fog was starting to get a bit unnerving now, it was hard to see. He would love to move faster, but, there was no point in it, and, he didn’t really want to run into anything.

He passed by an old wooden sign saying ‘Silent Hill Ranch’, barely gazing into the yard as he continued to move forward.

His neck and back was starting to ache, he wasn’t sure if it was from being in the cramped vehicle, or if it was from the accident itself.

Eventually, a large fence came into view. He reached a hand out to touch it, just as cold as he had imagined.

He was starting to get a bit cold now, his feet and ears primarily. His hands were a bit cold as well, but they would be fine. He knew he needed some sort of footwear.

Following the fence, he found a gate.

KEEP OUT!

That’s never stopped him before.

Ah, so this was Nathan Avenue.

He just went the long way around. A little cardio never hurt anybody.

The more he looked at the map, he finally realized, this was not Nathan Avenue. Where was this taking him?

Willitse Road. It’ll spit him out by the flower shop, which, didn’t even have a name. It was just labeled as ‘Flower Shop’.

“I… I didn’t even see a turning point for Nathan Avenue,” he shook his head, trudging forward.

The road finally turned paved again as he looked over the edge of the ridge, trying to warm his hands up a bit. The guardrail was missing in several areas. But, there was no damage to anywhere nearby it, it was as if, they hadn’t been installed at all.

‘Flowers, Celebrating 70 Years’ read the banner above the front door of the large flower shop, certainly larger than a typical mom and pop shop. But, the windows were all dirty, and some of them were broken.

Perhaps this was just a bad side of town. He should be leery, and he made a mental note of that.

He continued down the road, glancing around at the buildings.

Was this place abandoned or something? There was no one in sight, no cars driving around, no one walking about, and not even any lights on. Perhaps something happened here, and everyone left? A natural disaster that no one wished to return home from?

A large intersection came into view, red streaks throughout it.

That was definitely blood, not that Eddie would know. He didn’t really see much of it in his lifetime. He turned, seeing movement out of the corner of his eye, seeing a shadow moving down the street, shrouded by the fog.

He moved in the street, there was no point in taking the sidewalks, there was no one out driving. The man began to follow the shadow. What was it? It seemed to be moving awkwardly. Perhaps it was another inmate, perhaps they were hurt. Maybe they could assist each other.

He jogged down the street, trying to slowly catch up with the shadow, he didn’t want to startle them, perhaps they had been smarter than he, and had taken a weapon from the van? Perhaps, perhaps it was an officer? Officer Reyes? He hadn’t bothered to check if he was still breathing or not, or if he was badly hurt. He hadn’t checked anyone, hell, he had hardly checked himself. He was able to stand and move with little pain, which was good enough for him.

There was more blood down the street, he didn’t bother to stop and check if it was fresh or not. That would be gross, another person’s blood on him? He did his best to avoid it, if it was fresh, he didn’t want to have it on the bottom of his feet.

The convict followed the streak of blood around a corner, thankfully he was in shape, otherwise, he would already be winded. Then again, girls liked guys with a bit of bulk to them.

The buildings around him in the alley slowly turned into fences, and the concrete beneath him shifted into grass and dirt.

He eventually came to a small tunnel, perhaps this would lead him to Nathan Avenue? A shortcut, in a sense. That would be nice.

It appeared to be slightly boarded up, but the man managed to somehow squeeze his bulk through the narrow opening. What was that sound? Sounded like static of some kind? He bent down, picking up a small radio looking device. Ah, how odd. Someone must have dropped it here? Likely on a jog or something, and it fell out of their pocket.

Movement out of the corner of his left eye caused him to jump up, nearly dropping the radio as he stuffed it into his pocket, still emitting a loud static like noise.

What. . . what the fuck is that?

It could barely stand on it’s own two feet, it could likely be the bright red heels though. Not something he would have picked out. A blatant lie. It had no arms though, and it was fairly thin, two. . . ‘infants’ hanging out of a large half sutured wound on its belly. The breasts were inflamed, sutured up across where the nipple would be, secreted some sort of pus. Bones stuck out of where arms should have been, as if they had been rippled clean off. The smaller two screamed loudly, almost deafening.

But. . . the sound the main creature was making, it sounded. . . oddly familiar? As if it was choking, or being strangled. It had some sort of orifice, one that Eddie did not wish to dwell too much on, as a white milky fluid ran down from it, dripping to the ground.

The man backed up, immediately hitting the boards behind him as he bent down to grab one, finding nails in one end of it. This should work.

He spent too much time grabbing his weapon, the enemy spitting some sort of pus at him, covering his one hand as he aims to shield his face. It burned immediately on contact.

“Fucking whore,” he spat, lifting the plank above his head, slamming it down onto the other, watching as it crumbled with one blow.

He noted to be more careful with the plank, it wasn’t super thick, and with his much power he could thrust into this thing, it could likely snap, leaving him with nothing.

“I think it’s dead. . . what the fuck is this thing?” He asked, gently tapping it with the plank a couple of times, noting that it didn’t move.

Eddie immediately backed up, plank in hand, as he crawled back out of the tunnel, seeing the other side was blocked off by a large fence, seeing the huge padlock.

Perhaps he could find a key for it somewhere.

He tugged the radio out of the single pocket in his jumpsuit, used for hauling paperwork in it, so they could merely look at the paper, look at him, look at his jumpsuit number, and move him along to the next  
person in line. Also good for holding cool rocks, or pennies he’d find lying around.

The radio turned back on almost immediately, as he flipped through some radio stations, none of them picking up.

“Broken? Great,” he scoffed, shoving it down in his pocket. He pulled out his map, grabbing a rock and drawing a line across where the gate was behind him, indicating he couldn’t get through, in case if he needed to come back here again later.

His hand was feeling a bit better, it tingled for a while, but eventually it wore off. He found some leaves and managed to wipe the gunk off of him.

Eddie headed back the way he came, thankful for the pavement once again. He still held onto his plank, just in case if he needed it again. Perhaps he’d find a better weapon. He came back to the main road, taking a right as he headed down it, jogging fairly quickly.

He stopped as he saw the road stopped. Not even a sign, just, a dead end drop? As if the road broke away from itself. Completely collapsed.

“Of course,” he grumbled, turning around and heading back the way he came. He punched a small hole into where the road stopped as a reminder for later.

He roamed around into a lot of dead ends, bashing in heads. . . if that’s what they could be called, one by one. He even found a few bodies lying around. He hit a lot of dead ends, eventually walking past a gas station, seeing something glorious that caught his eye.

“Oh,” he grinned, dropping the plank to the ground, it was splintered in a few areas now, having put a lot of force behind his blows.

He tugged the steel pipe out of the car, noticing it was sharpened on one end.

“Now this, this is much better,” he grinned, feeling the heavy weight of it in his hands.

The man held it firmly as he continued, finding a small house. The porch steps creaked as he walked up them, his feet coated in dried blood by now, not watching where he was going previously. The sink in the kitchen didn’t work, and there was nothing in the fridge. Well, a block of milk that expired ages ago.

He went up the stairs, finding a nursery. It was light blue, a few plushes of elephants or dogs scattered across the light blue rug. It was very nicely decorated.

Eddie moved onto what seemed like the master bedroom, immediately diving into the dresser, finding tons of women’s clothes, only one drawer having men’s attire in it. Typical, women taking up the whole dresser, except for the bottom drawer, disrespectful sluts.

Eddie tossed the bloodied pipe onto the bed as he removed his clothes, letting them drop to the ground as he tried on a few of the pairs of jeans, only two fitting him out of the 3. The one pair was more worn though, they felt a bit nicer, broken in. He tugged a white tank top on and found a pair of socks. In the closet were some tennis shoes, a pair of dress shoes, and some boots; resting next to a pair of nice red heels.

They obviously hadn’t even been worn, the tags still on the insole of them, the bottoms hadn’t even been worn. They likely had been a gift, or she tried them on only very briefly.

The man finished getting dressed, looping a nice belt through the belt loops of his pants as he tugged a nice jacket on that he found behind the closet door. Ah, yes, he looked like a normal civilian now and not a man accused of rape, murder, sexual assault, and kidnapping. Well, save for the blood on his face.

He licked the towel in the bathroom, getting it damn as he began to scrub the dried blood off, leaving the skin red and irritated in its wake. He glanced over himself. Yeah, this look suited him. Girls would probably love him in a nice jacket like this. The pockets were roomy, and he transferred over the radio as he held the pipe once more.

He’d get through this town, find a way out, maybe take a car or something, and be on his way. Maybe he’d settle down in some nice town, meet a cute girl somewhere at some bakery or at a diner. Have a couple of kids.

Yes.

That sounded absolutely delightful.

 

 

 

((Image done by Aya-fulton.tumblr.com depicting Eddie in his precious attire, new attire, and the monster that he encountered. This fanfic is inspired by her artwork <3 ))


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here it is, it's a bit late, I know, but I lost my motivation and have been extremely busy.
> 
> lil leaf and bean friendo visitors as well <3

Wandering around Silent Hill was significantly easier with proper attire. The boots didn’t give him the stealth that he preferred, but, they were warm and gave him a bit of protection. The jacket kept the chill off, it was fairly thick, and the higher collar kept the cold off of his neck. There was no point in zipping it up though, it would only restrict his movement when attacking. The white wife beater underneath had a bit of red up along the collar though. Perhaps he’d find a new top somewhere else. Gluskin highly doubted it though.

He grunted as he wiped the blood from his face, another monster twitching on the ground as he slammed the heel of his boot onto the back of its head a couple of times, watching as it went limp, dead on the concrete. His radio fell silent.

Most of the town was seemingly blocked off, which was odd. But there were plenty of ways to get around, they just took a lot longer to do so. It was mainly a waste of time more than anything, but, it wasn’t like he had anything better to do. But, there was a hotel over on the other side of the lake, from what the map said. And if it’s far off, it may still have electricity, meaning heat, or a phone. 

A hotel would be a nice place to stay for a while, ah, but, he disliked hotels. A ‘home away from home’, it didn’t exist. It was supposed to remind you of home, but, it felt fake. The fake bedding. The fake mini kitchen. The fake countertops in the bathroom. How many times had he gotten a hotel room with a lovely girl? Too nervous to take her back to his place, remembering that it wasn’t the cleanest place, only, to find out she was a filthy slut and refused his advances. Either pretending to not feel well, or going into the bathroom with her phone and calling for someone to come and get her. 

He hated hotels.

The pipe was dropped to the ground, the sound echoing through the small alley he had cornered himself in once again, as he checked the map. There was still a lot of areas for him to check out, an apartment complex wasn’t too far ahead, and he found an apartment gate key a little while back.

He tucked the map back into his pocket, securing it there for later as he grabbed his pipe, heading down the street, making sure to keep an ear out for any static on his radio.

The apartment complex was very large, easily comparable to the one that he lived in. Woodside Apartments.

 

He had previously had a studio, but, he preferred the privacy, and was able to switch to a nice one bedroom apartment. It wasn’t the best, it was cheap. But, it worked. The shower sometimes leaked, and there was a crack in the ceiling from the hoodlums upstairs. He didn’t have many appliances, he was thrilled when he bought his first microwave. He had a dishwasher, her name was Elisabeth. She was average height and thin, a librarian that assisted in tutoring children after school, teaching them how to read. She had long brown hair that she liked to braid. Her deep brown eyes, he could get lost in them for hours. She always wore nice blouses, and sometimes nice skirts. Her nails looked lovely painted a light dusty pink. Eddie always marveled at how small and delicate her hands looked resting in his. Everything about her was delicate. Her wrists were so tiny. He remembered grabbing onto one as she carelessly walked into the street as a bus was coming. He had accidentally left bruises, and felt awful about it for days. She didn’t seem to mind, he had saved her life. 

Her feet were so tiny, he noticed as he unbuckled her heels after a date, they had stopped in the park after dinner, wanting a bit of fresh air. It was a lovely night. A bit overcast, but, it was perfect. She tossed the heels into the grass as she stood up, walking past him and over to the lake, looking out over it. 

He wondered if she could swim. Eddie couldn’t swim, he never had the chance to truly learn. His mother was much too busy to teach him, and his father, he didn’t want to interact with him. He wondered what kind of swimsuit she would wear, a light pink one piece, to match her nails. Ruffles around the trim. White polka dots possibly? 

He wondered what she would look like if he were to shove her, it would be much too easy. He could push her and immediately kneel down, holding her by those lovely brown locks, watching as she would squirm and gurgle under the water. Her perfectly manicured nails wouldn’t even scratch him as she would stop breathing and fall limp. 

Why was he thinking about that? Eddie wasn’t quite sure. He shouldn’t be thinking that way, this was Elisabeth. The apple of his eye, the girl that he had just gone on a fantastic date with. The girl that he met twice a week, she would ask him about work, and he would ask her about his book club. 

It had started raining, the weather hadn’t called for rain. She was trying to find her shoes. Eddie shrugged off his jacket and draped it over her as he went and got them, carrying them for her as he picked her up in the other arm, carrying her back to her apartment, dropping her off in the lobby of her apartment building on the other side of town. Elisabeth’s apartment building was much nicer than his, it was light and airy, and a warm place to be. 

Her neck was so frail, so thin. It was hard to find a necklace for her, most chains were too long, so he had to trim it down a bit. He had hoped she would like it, and she did. She confessed that she liked him, but, she was more interested in a man from work. 

She was the first victim of many. 

They never checked the lake.

 

The door to the apartment building creaked open, watching as it latched shut behind him. 

Wow it was dark in here. 

The door was reopened to allow a bit of light as he looked behind the desk, rummaging around the best that he could with limited lighting, grabbing what seemed to be a flashlight. 

“Batteries?” He asked himself, flipping the switch, blinding himself on accident as he nearly stumbled backwards over the rolling chair that was sitting behind him.

Perfect, now he could see where he was going. It wasn’t the best flashlight in the world, but, it was honestly better than nothing. 

The door was shut again as he popped the flashlight into the front pocket of his jacket, angling the head of the light to point forwards, illuminating the lobby of the apartment building.

Eddie snatched the map of the Apartment Complex off of the wall, observing it. 

Multiple floors, this would certainly be an adventure.

The large wooden staircase creaked under his weight as he made his way up it, pipe in hand. It was filthy, covered in pus and blood. The handrail looked like it was about to fall apart if he were to put a hand on it, so he walked without it. 

Many of the doors were locked, but, a few of them had first aid kits. Which, was a good thing. He had scuffed up his hand earlier, the fog hiding a ledge as he missed and tripped over it, scraping up his hand. 

The antibiotic ointment felt good against it, who knows when it had expired. Did that kind of thing even expire? Eddie didn’t think so, but honestly, he didn’t really care at the moment. His hand was feeling much better.

He checked through the rooms, getting a bit hungry as he raided the kitchen of an apartment. 

Eddie was trying really hard to ignore the body lying in the chair, watching the static filled television in the corner on the other side of the room. There was a lot of blood over there. 

He found a can of beans, it felt fairly light though?

Rummaging around he found a can opener, leaning the pipe against the counter as he cracked open the can.

“What the…” He asked himself softly, peeking inside. 

There was only one bean in the can. That was it. One bean. Nothing else. Eddie set the can down. He wasn’t that hungry. One bean wouldn’t do anything. Oh wait, there was something else in the can. 

A leaf.

Why was there a leaf in the can? How did it get in there? Why one? Why only one bean? He didn’t know. What could it mean?  
His head hurt.

He set the can down, grabbing his pipe and heading into the next room, which was full of moths. The sound of them fluttering by made him uneasy. There was a body on the floor beside the bed. Eddie departed as quickly as he was walked in. He didn’t like the feeling he was getting from the room, plus, the hole oozing something green didn’t look all that appealing either.

Eddie walked down the hall, seeing an open window. Ah, a fire escape. Perfect and easy way to get in and out of here, if he needed, or wanted to come back. Upon opening the window, there was nothing below. It would seem that when Blue Creek Apartments was built, they tore down the fire escape.

He grunted as he climbed up onto the ledge, slowly and carefully shifting from one apartment complex to the other. His landing echoed throughout the room as he landed in it, glancing around. 

Eddie explored the other apartment building, finding absolutely nothing, only a few monsters here and there. But, the pipe made quick work of them. 

Eventually he grew bored and went back into Wood Side Apartments, moving his way up to the third floor.

In the first room, he found something that made him very, very happy.

A handgun. Sleek and black, resting in a shopping cart. He immediately snatched it up, the pipe long forgotten against the flooring now as he held it. Oh wow this one was nice. Easy to find too. 

He snatched up two boxes of ammunition from the cart as well, immediately stuffing them into his pocket. 

He had never been one for guns, his father owned a handgun, and possibly a shotgun too? He couldn’t remember correctly. He remembered seeing the handgun multiple times though. Eddie had shot a gun a few times though at the local range, he had been bored, one of the guys at work invited him over to teach him, just for something to kill some time when the weather was dreary. 

He wasn’t too bad at it, he was right eye dominant thankfully, his father had been left eye dominant. It was odd.

It took a few shots for him to actually nail one of them, most of them embedding deep into the apartment walls, or shattering through dusty windows.

Hopefully it would be an acquired taste. But, anything beat the pipe, or the stupid wooden plank that he had earlier. This, this was much more powerful. And it extended his range, even though  
it sucked aim-wise, it still held 10 bullets. Enough to take down several enemies at a time with no need to reload. 

The gun rested nicely in the pocket of his jacket though, the ammunition sitting in the opposite side, the flashlight resting in the front pocket.

He knew he was running low on medical supplies, but there seemed to be a Hospital on the map, he would need to head there next.


End file.
